


Vast

by kathkin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Quest, Samfro Week, Samfro Week Autumn 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: They couldn’t go on like this forever. They’d have to get used to sleeping in different beds – rooms – houses. They couldn’t do this forever. They didn’t have forever.





	Vast

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble) in the [SeasonalSamfro_Autumn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SeasonalSamfro_Autumn_2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:** distance
> 
> For Saturday, September 28th.

Everything in the White City was vast, and empty. Frodo could’ve swum in his bed, could get lost amidst its pillows and heavy blankets. The sheets were cold. He lay between them alone, waiting for them to warm up.

He ought to be pleased to be sleeping in a real bed after so many months without. Had his bed in the Shire been so soft, he wondered. The mattress shifted and creaked when he moved, jolting him awake, and each time the room was empty.

He had got used to not sleeping alone. He was used to Sam’s presence, asleep beside him or awake and keeping watch. The sound of Sam’s breathing, the soft murmurs he made in his sleep, the weight of his body, all as familiar to him as if they were an extension of himself.

The sound of a door. A footstep and for a split second he jolted awake, tense, but then he relaxed. He knew those footsteps. He knew those feet. The heavy blanket lifted and Sam climbed into his bed.

He lay an arm’s length away, silent and still, but not asleep. He’d come as far as he would without leave. Slowly, not opening his eyes, Frodo closed that short distance between them, rolling over into the warmth of Sam’s body.

Sam’s arm settled around his waist, and he sighed, and his breath tickled Frodo’s forehead. His breathing began to slow as he drifted off.

They couldn’t do this every night. Frodo knew that. Even if no-one would judge them for it, were they to find out, they couldn’t go on like this forever. They’d have to get used to sleeping in different beds – rooms – houses. They couldn’t do this forever.

They didn’t _have_ forever.

Sam stirred and sleepily he said, “shh, m’dear. Go to sleep,” though Frodo hadn’t said anything.

“Mm,” Frodo agreed. He shifted his head, nuzzling into Sam’s neck, breathing him in, and felt Sam’s hold on him tighten.

Sam loved him very much. He’d always known that, at the back of his mind; certainly he’d known since that morning so long ago when he’d learned he was to leave the Shire for good and seen the look upon Sam’s face at the thought of never seeing each other again.

Sam loved him, fiercely and dearly, but he didn’t love Frodo the way he was loved. He couldn’t love Frodo like that. It wasn’t in his nature. Frodo had made his peace with that. It was difficult to be at peace with it, sometimes.

The mattress creaked as Sam moved. “What’re you thinking about?” he said, his lips brushing Frodo’s head as he spoke.

“You,” Frodo breathed.

“Why?” said Sam. “I’m right beside you, m’dear one.”

“I love you very much,” said Frodo. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Course I do,” said Sam. 

“I’m glad,” said Frodo. “I wanted you to know.”

A sigh. The feel of Sam nuzzling at his hair. “Stop thinking your thoughts and go to sleep,” he said.

“I love you,” said Frodo again, meaning it differently this time.

“Aye, you said,” said Sam. “I love you too, Mr Frodo. Hush, now.”

He wanted to say more, so much more, but he wouldn’t. These strange, hushed hours together in the night were the only times he was bold enough to say even that much.

Sam’s hand stroking his back. “Shhh,” he said. He kissed Frodo’s forehead – and for a long and tender moment the kiss lingered. “I’ve got you.”

“Of course you do,” said Frodo. “Of course.”


End file.
